vore_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Medals
Nanotrasen offers a variety of decorations to crew members who do great things in service to the company. Some medals are awarded by the Captain, while the highest honors are only given by Nanotrasen's administrators. Here are all of the medals currently in service, listed below in order of prestige in order of highest to lowest from top to bottom. This page also lists notable recipients of various medals who have worked aboard the Virgo Orbital Research Establishment. Some medal recipients were given under specific conditions that are worth mentioning, while others are self-explanatory. Medal of Extraordinary Heroism An extremely rare golden medal awarded only by CentCom. To receive such a medal is the highest honor, and as such, very few exist. This medal is almost never awarded to anybody but commanders. Notable recipients: * Chase Monroe (Posthumously), during the Attack on XB-0 Hraesveglur. * Jeremiah 'Ace' Acacius, during the Redspace Crisis. * Harmony Prechtl, during Operation Magnum. Outstanding Leadership Medal A prestigious medal awarded to employees for notably outstanding leadership which affects technical or administrative programs of Nanotrasen. Notable recipients: * Greyson Maximus Medal of Captaincy A prestigious medal awarded exclusively to those experienced as the rank of captain. It signifies the codified responsibilities of a captain to Nanotrasen, and their undisputable authority over their crew. Notable recipients: * Anyone competent enough to be a Captain and not totally fuck it up. It's not worth listing names here. Medal of Unity A silver medal awarded to a group which has demonstrated exceptional teamwork to achieve a notable feat. Notable recipients: * The Virgo Orbital Research Establishment, during the Redspace Crisis. Medal of Valor A silver medal awarded for acts of exceptional valor. Notable recipients: * There's a few but we don't have them listed yet. Add their names here! Robust Security award An award for distinguished combat and sacrifice in defense of Nanotrasen's commercial interests. Often awarded to security staff. Notable recipients: * Jeremiah 'Ace' Acacius * Lylac Zhantos * Arbon Andel Bronze Heart medal A bronze heart-shaped medal awarded for sacrifice. It is often awarded posthumously or for severe injury in the line of duty. Notable recipients: * Chase Monroe (Posthumously) Emergency Response Team Service medal A bronze medal awarded for veterans of the Emergency Response Team. This medal is given by Central Command only after a lengthy career in the ERT. Notable recipients: * Joseph Skinner * Scree Nobel Sciences Award A bronze medal which represents significant contributions to the field of science or engineering. (In other words, you performed, discovered, or came up with something so cool, it made the admins add it to the lore.) Notable recipients: * Dr. Kisuke Gema, for his contributions to the field of Redspace Research. Health Service Achievement medal A bronze medal which is issued to personnel who display meritorious achievement and excellence in the field of medicine. Notable recipients: * Kira Alekhin, for figuring out how to clone people from Keegan's fat ass. * Mederic Chesnais, for his services as combat medic in the Redspace Crisis. Distinguished Conduct medal A bronze medal awarded for distinguished conduct. Whilst a great honor, this is most basic award given by Nanotrasen. It is often awarded by a captain to a member of his crew. Notable recipients: * Dr. Bariso LeEnfant Distinguished Banner of Supreme Ineptitude This "medal" can be made by ripping off some cardboard and using a scrap of string from your uniform. It's given as a cruel joke by the crew sometimes as a way of saying, "Well, you tried! But you still failed." (If you end up on this list, relax, and just laugh along with us because we were all idiot noobs once. Else we'll make sure you never live it down.) Notable recipients: * Koshi Yoshimanatori (posthumously), for opening a door into a plasma fire in an effort to rescue people inside, thus burning down most of the Science Department and killing himself in the process. * Mederic Chesnais, for joining an assault on a nest of giant fucking spiders against the orders of his Captain, with no knowledge of weaponry, wielding only a double-barrel shotgun, a kitchen knife, and a chef's apron, while everyone else came with heavily armed mechs. Very nearly died from multiple venomous bites. Category:Lore